


Gift Box

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [41]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier, Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad, Digimon Story (Video Games), Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Gift Fic, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silly, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9393854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: Ten little seasonal drabbles of all sorts.





	1. Paint

**Author's Note:**

> warning for non graphic violence and... maybe bdsm undertones? Not really?

Taiki doesn't stop with one hit to his face, because Kiriha has asked him not to.

He's asked him to hit him and so he does. Kiriha knows Taiki won't understand why but he won't ask either, not until Kiriha wants to answer, not until he needs to. He never leaves marks, of course, none that anyone can see. He doesn't talk.

It's just contractual obligation, like that good old disease of being a good person. As long as Kiriha needs him to, he'll do whatever he can to help.

Kiriha sometimes feels guilty for taking advantage of it, but he supposes that's a lost cause to worry about. No one wants to admit that's all they know.

Love is physical. Violence is physical. Both are heady. Both make him think and feel alive.

He can't help but drag everyone else down with him.

If only Taiki would complain.

He just smiles, wipes the paint blood off of with his fingers and thumbs. Then he does wonderful things to take the pain away on the outside.

It's like he has no idea what it does to his insides, or maybe he just accepts it.

Kiriha tries hard to make the guilt go away. It doesn't work as well as he had hoped it would.


	2. Today's Flowers

On the second anniversary, Iori brings white lillies.

His grandfather chuckles a little, telling him it's the wrong type of anniversary but surely, Iori thinks, Oikawa-san would understand. Of all people, he would understand best. This was the most unusual idea he had ever had and it would fit.

Pipimon would tell him to get more out of his box.

Armadimon would tell him to take his time.

Both answers, so right, would be so confusing. But, perhaps it didn't matter. This wasn't about him. This was about the Chosen who had never been and now always would be.

That was what mattered.

His father might be proud of him for those thoughts, or he might not be. He wasn't sure.

He couldn't help but wonder if they were together, exploring the digital world they had always dreamed of. Maybe... maybe he should start doing that too. That could be almost fun. And walking was soothing, meditative. It, it was a thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prize fic for Higuchi!
> 
> Also for Mega Prompts Video Prompt 22. (Under 500 words)


	3. The First Hit

Masaru doesn't remember being told that it was okay to punch things. He actually remembers being told the opposite. But some people just have punchable (is that a word?) faces and rearranging them is the closest thing to organization that he is ever going to get.

So he does it. Makes his mother sigh (she doesn't get mad, he's never heard her yell in his incredibly short life) and shake her head in fond exasperation. She grounds him sometimes, mostly scolds him and makes him feel smaller than the blades of grass he crushes while running to school.

Chika just pretends that they're not related. Hah, like there was anyone better for her than him. None of her friends could flying kick a bully. Come to think of it, none of his friends could flying kick a bully. Lame.

He still didn't remember how he did it anyway. But come every day after school, Masaru is gonna end up hitting someone. It's just a matter of getting caught or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a Flame! Also for Mega Prompts quote prompt 69.


	4. Depthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Someone would playfully call it 'a tale as old as time'. (Seraphimon/Ofanimon/Cherubimon)

Cherubimon enjoyed watching his two partners spar. In part because it meant he wasn't the one on the receiving end of their weapons for once, but mostly because battle was a work of art, and they were beautiful at it. They had none of his feral glee but the grace… It was almost as good. It was perfect for them.

So he watched from their balcony, from Ofanimon's balcony, the place where they'd exchanged blows of a different kind not long before. It was a time he did not like to think about these days, caused by his ambition and their blindness.

People tended to cause their own downfall, as well as each other's.

Still, what they had now was what he wanted to keep. So he didn't break the quiet. Not until both of their visor-covered faces leaned up towards him and they waved their gentle hands.

This time, however, he decided to surprise them. He flew. He flew as only an angel could, without bounce nor gesture.

They would catch on, as they often did. Their hearts were still children sometimes, and children indeed had an endless sort of rapture to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a Zero Slash One and Mega Prompts Word Prompt 449. examine


	5. Small

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mega Prompts Sentence Prompt 9 and for OnixflametheBlue

She's glaring at him again. He might deserve it this time.

"Give it _back_."

"No." He crossed his arms, purple hat in hand. "Not until you stop."

For a tamer who was three years her senior and had pulled the plug on an AI program, he sure was childish sometimes.

Sayo. saying this while pouting isn't that convincing. This thought went ignored. "I'm not doing anything."

Akira crossed his own arms. "I say you're not enthusiastic enough."

Sayo coughed in exasperation. "Your idea of enthusiasm is jumping off cliffs at two in the morning. Some of us like sleep. I'm one of them."

"And some of us have a sense of adventure." Akira fluffed up his red hair with one hand. "You've beaten a controller of time. Come on Sayo. Please?"

She just shook her head; he was a hopeless case. "No. Not when you're holding my hat hostage."

"I'll give it backkkkkk!"

"No."

"Sa- _yo_."

Litton shut the door on them and went back to work. Heroes. Always five-year-olds deep down.


	6. From the Floor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For snapplefics and the Mega Prompts word prompt 'request'

The problem with his older brother isn't that Kouichi starts fights. The problem is that he finishes them and he's good at that. He's good at bringing things to their logical conclusion of 'why did you start this with me, you idiot?'.

So when he comes home looking through their mother's bathroom for the disinfectant, Kouji almost rolls over on his futon (he still wishes his mother had let him pay for the futon) and goes back to sleep. But because he worries, as he's wont to do about his brother and his late night wanderings, Kouji makes himself get up and go look in on him.

He sees ugly red rising on the neck, clearly made by teeth, smaller ones dotting the back of the shoulder.

Kouichi jumps at the sight of him in the mirror and he blushes. "Uh…"

"I don't want to know," Kouji decides.

"You don't," Kouichi agrees. "We behaved."

Kouji doesn't want to ask if they used a condom. That's too much information for him. "I doubt it, looking at this." He marches over and snatches the cream. "You're telling mom." (He still has trouble calling either of them that, but he knows he has to keep doing it to get better)

"Of course I will!" His indignation tapers down with more embarrassment.

Kouji raises an eyebrow and gets to work.

They have to be a good person if they've got his brother looking like Izumi after her first dance.

Still, he'll have to meet them for himself, you know. Just in case.


	7. Flames

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For a firagaproductions and for Mega Prompts Quote Prompt 90.

There is something in her that says, don't stop. Keep going. It's possibly her own soul but mostly, mostly she's sure, it's his small face looking up at her with eyes like her own. It's the mess of his hair that came from her own father.

It's the blue eyes that might settle on red some day.

A part of her wished they wouldn't. That they would turn grey instead, that they would look like their father in that at least. So that her Kei would be a reminder of her mistake a bit more and want to know where they come from. So she'd have an excuse to go and look for him. They'd known each other very little before it had happened and though she couldn't recall his ability, she could easily recall the strange, clinging joy in his face, the want to be with someone else.

She regretted not telling him, but then, he had disappeared. One person in an island of many. So what could she tell Kei? That he would be able to find him if he just walked into that old bar? No, that wasn't fair nor right. She wouldn't give him the false hope.

Hikari doubted he was even alive. But she would hope he was, and maybe things would be better now when they met than when they had parted.

Until then, she would just rock this boy -her son- to sleep, and pray she would make better decisions.


	8. A Person's Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Tomoe Mami and Mega Prompts Word Prompt 221. Nostalgic

She's searching again.

His scattered pieces, thrown throughout time and space. His memories, no longer accurate no matter what she did. What's worse? He'll never know her? He'll never be with her? She's not sure.

But she has to find him. She has to _go home._

How much time has passed? Since she's been in her human's lap, since she's eaten food she hasn't had to make or scrounge for? She's forgetting, she's forgetting and she can't because it will make her think of a scarlet red whip.

Besides, honestly? Wizarmon does enough forgetting for the two of them.

She stops underneath a tree trunk. She sips from a canteen and listens, listens long and hard. That idiot's hoarse voice is heard around the zones, and it brings hope. He brings hope with his pure stubborn stupidity, that red dragon.

Tailmon can't help but smile. It even moved her dear friend.

Then again, he was sentimental that way.

She sighs a little low and smiles a bit. The journey is long and hard and unending. But, she picks herself up again and keeps going. If all she has to do to get him back is bring him a little water, then she will. Over and over again.

Until he stops running away.


	9. Guitar Picks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Mega Prompts word prompt 493

Jou pulls all nighters.

Yamato knows because Koushiro knows and Koushiro told him because he is usually up all night on not-busy weekends. Unhealthy fools, the lot of them.

Yamato takes the sudden phone call as a hint to go  _get_  him and make sure he's all right. He's probably fine, but college takes the best out of anyone. It doesn't help that deep down, Jou doubts. He doubts and nags at himself most of all so he forgets to worry about himself. It's like Sora, really.

No wonder they get along like fire on a barn.

Yamato mentally kicks himself. He's going to ruin Takeru's essays. That one was  _terrible._

He's also going, he realizes, because he's the only one who knows where Jou  _lives_. Because he always came to them, not the other way around.

Still, if anyone could be counted on to get someone off of their chair and into an actual bed, no rope necessary, it was him.

Plus, he had curry.

* * *

"Hey!" Gomamon was looking put out from the top of the bookshelf. "You took my job."

Yamato couldn't help his smile. "Hey, then I guess you don't want any."

"Course I do!" He turned his head and yelled down the hallway. "Jou! There's free food!"

No response.

"I think he fell asleep," Gomamon stage whispered. "He hates me yelling like that."

Yamato tries not to smile. "No worries. I've got a fool proof plan."

In seconds, Gomamon hears his best friend shriek in high pitched rage.

"That was my nose!"

Huh. He'd missed  _that_  weak spot. Gomamon couldn't wait to use it himself.


	10. Handholds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Peach and the mega prompts word prompt 58

"Taichi-san, we can't just use my computer for warmth." While yes, computers could get warm over time, that wasn't exactly a good thing, nor could it be shared to imitate a space heater while waiting in a freezing cold classroom.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do until everyone finds the blankets?"

… A reasonable response considering everyone else had gone to get them, leaving them to watch the hungry digimon (and save their snacks!) And honestly it was autumn, it wasn't even that cold.

"Well, I'm impatient. Sue me."

"Taichi-san, that's not how that works."

Taichi knew that of course, so why did he ask? "Well, it's seriously cold with the window open."

Koushiro twitched. "We can't close it, it's summer. It'll be unbearably hot."

"You would know." Taichi was teasing, his voice was layered with it at the mischief in his grin. "But fine, if you insist, we won't."

He should have expected Taichi to literally lean on him. He should have expected, well, more probably Because that was Taichi, who threw himself into everything and forgot to look both ways before crossing when it came to himself. And unfortunately for Koushiro, he couldn't pull Taichi and his computer at the same time.

He could try though, at the very least. So he leaned back, listening to the entertaining squawk he got out of Taichi in return. He hid his own, mischief filled smile.

Taichi was right though. It was a little bit warmer this way. Not from his computer though, definitely not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hooray, time to start getting this drabble collection out of the way! Gift drabbles for a good few people time, yayyyy.
> 
> Challenges: Mega Prompts: Quote Prompt 147 (for this specific fic), gift drabble for The Light's Refrain (specific) and chapter set boot camp prompt -10


End file.
